Gravity Falls Sharingan
by N-kun
Summary: The Pines Twins have come to Gravity Falls. Dipper gains a new eye in life and uses it to combat the evil in the Town. All the episodes will be featured and will all end in Gideon Rises. Now discontinued. It has been adopted by /u/3916495/. Expect it by next week
1. Chapter 1

**Gravity Falls Sharingan**

**In this story Dipper has just arrived to Gravity Falls but while searching for his sister he gets Kakashi's Sharingan. Not only that but he has his memories and has his stamina. Chapters will go to varies of episodes and will play out the same only with the Sharingan.**

**Chapter 1: The Pin Wheel Eye.**

Dipper's POV

I can't believe it my sister actually has been kidnapped by a zombie. I knew it was always a zombie. Anyways I'm driving in the forest and HOLY CRAP A FALLEN TREE! The cart went spinning and I was flung out rolling in the dirt and into a small cave. Once I got up I was immediately captured by the beauty of the area. However an altar was what caught my attention. On top the altar is a red circle with three commas in it. It almost looked like an eye. As I walked to it my left eye was suddenly grabbed and yanked out of its socket by an arm. I screamed in pain as I saw my eye taken away and I nearly passed out in pain however the second arm grabbed the red circle and inserted in my eye socket but not after he gave me a scar vertical of my eye. I passed out however when I did I saw something that would change my life.

In my mind a saw a man with a mask and gray spiky hair he gave a weird 'eye' smile and told me his name was Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi told me about the Sharingan eye and gave me his memories and level of stamina. When I read all his memories I realized how useful this eye was. Kakashi also warned me about how people here in my time would want that eye. Once I left I promised myself that I would not abuse this eye especially his Mangekyo.

I woke up and looked at the sun and realize I still I've got to save my sister. So I got back in the cart and tried to find her. I found her quickly by opening my left eye and looked for the most unusual signatures. I found it and quickly drove there.

No one's POV

Mabel was currently thinking 'I can't believe my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. Man Dipper where are you?' she thought.

Jeff the leader of the gnomes was having a blast the gnomes now have a new queen to hold all their new kids. Then a sudden crash came through and hit several gnomes.

"WHAT?! Who dares break into the lair of the all mighty gnomes?" Demanded Jeff.

Dipper finally found his sister and saw they were…gnomes.

"Huh. Man I was way off." Dipper said as he pulled journal number 3 out to look at the page for them.

Dipper stopped after he saw his sister and quickly ran after her but then a bunch of gnomes quickly blocked his path and started to surround them. Dipper quickly started to open his eye.

Mabel was confused when Dipper yelled don't freak out until she saw his left eye. It showed a black shuriken surrounded by red. And then suddenly a large amount of gnomes disappeared as they were swirling into nothingness. Dipper was panting after the action.

"What did you do wait don't tell me you have that eye!" said Jeff. Mabel looked and saw Dipper stare at the gnome leader.

"If you mean my Sharingan then yes I've got that eye." replied Dipper.

"Dipper don't do what you did with the other gnomes let me handle this." Said Mabel.

Mabel quickly ran over and kicked Jeff all the way across the cave. Jeff was later taken to the Kamui dimension. Anyways Dipper and Mabel walked back home and had a conversation.

"So I'm sorry for not believing you about your theories, but I was just so happy to have a summer romance I guess I forgot." Said Mabel.

"It's okay but now I have to explain to you about my eye and how I knew about the gnomes." Said Dipper. Dipper went on explaining about his Sharingan and Journal 3 and told her about his new improvements.

"Whoa! Could you teach me all that stuff you learned in your memories." Said Mabel.

"Oh sure. With all these mysteries we need to know all we can to defend ourselves." Said Dipper.

When they got back Stan was expecting them and gave them 1 gift like the new hat and the grappling hook.

Dipper then just wrote in his journal and slept till the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Falls Sharingan Chapter 2**

**The next chapter is the Legend of the Gobblewonker. Oh yeah it's not really a crossover if the character don't physically interact with the other character from the different universe isn't there. By the way I'm totally giving them jutsu I don't know but it's just cool.**

The next week Dipper and Mabel were eating breakfast and even though they started training they are still the same people they were before. Then their Grunkle Stan came in with his normal attitude. He seemed somehow hesitate to the twins.

"Hey kids I think today we could go out and have some family fun." Said Stan. "Hey this isn't like the last time." Said Mabel

**Flashback**

**"****Really that's not Ben Franklin he looks like a woman." Said Stan.**

***Police Noises and Sirens***

**"****Oh No.'**

**Flashback End**

"The county jail was so cold." Said Mabel shivering in the memory. "Well first you little gremlins were going to the lake and I'll probably buy lunch for everyone." Said Stan.

Dipper's eye went large as he remembered he read something in Journal 3 about a legendary monster there. But upon realizing this he was torn as he also wanted to spend time with his Grunkle Stan. Mabel's thoughts were about cute boys at the lake and wondering if she can get a pet fish.

"Alright lets go." Said Stan

"YEAH! ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP, ROAD TRIP." Shouted the twins.

**A couple hours later and a couple accidents later**

"I'm sure that deer and that family is okay." Said Stan. "Are you kidding you hit a family, the deer, ripped a road, and hit Sheriff Blub's car." Said Dipper. "Meh as long as they still live." Said Stan. "This got oddly dark." Mabel stated. "Anyways we're here so get the paddles kids. I even got the joke book." Stan said as he pulled out the dreaded Uncle Joke book (AH HIDE YOUR CHILDREN HURRY!).

However while Stan got the boat the twins heard old man Mcgurket yell about seeing the Gobblewonker and tried to hear more and realize they had to go to Scuttlebutt Island. They ran over and asked Stan to get them there. However they felt guilty when he gave them fishing hats but not that guilty when it was poorly made.

"Hey dudes." Said Soos. "Soos!" the twins exclaimed in surprise. "Hey Soos can you take us to Scuttlebutt Island?" asked Mabel. "Sure dudes." Said Soos.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Listen kids I think we should decide what you want. You can go on some dangerous and exciting adventure or you can stay here with me for 10 hours fishiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggg." Said Stan as he saw Dipper, Mabel, and Soos leave him. "Fine! I can enjoy fishing by myself!" yelled Stan. He grumbled as he started to move his boat but soon falls into the water after Manly Dan and his family run past them.

**At Scuttlebutt Island**

When they arrived Dipper immediately went to look for the Gobblewonker, while Soos and Mabel are playing around until they went with Dipper. A couple hours later Dipper started to regret the search.

"Oh man. I can't we left Grunkle Stan and wasted all my money on 17 disposable cameras with only 3 now." Said Dipper. Then suddenly bubbles and ripples started to surface as a long neck came out.

"Holy…" said Dipper "….Cow." Soos and Mabel. "Quickly dudes into the boat!" yelled Soos.

They quickly ran to the boat and as they were being chased Dipper took out his Sharingan. 'Huh. Wait I don't get it I can sense some form of natural energy but this seems almost mechanical.' Thought Dipper.

"Mabel fire a water jutsu at it." Said Dipper "On it! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Mabel as she unleashed a water dragon. The water dragon crashed against the Gobblewonker. It fell back and was fine until someone yelled **"LIGHTNING BLADE"** and hit it in the back. Dipper actually jumped with the Water Dragon and used Lightning Blade to hit the scratch it created. The Gobblewonker sparked and moved in ridged movements and crashed into the beach. They went on the beach and opened it to see…

"OLD MAN MCGRUKET!" said the group.

"Yeah it was me. I only wanted attention from my grandson to pay attention to me. You know you when we get older we want to be surrounded by the people we love." Said Mcgurket.

"Have you ever thought of talking to your grandson?" Asked Mabel. "Actually no. I always make crazy inventions when I'm neglected." Said Mcgruket.

"He's crazy." Said Soos and then they all left.

Once they got back they apologized to Stan and actually started to have family time. But at they've very end one of their cameras fall of and sinks to the bottom of the lake only to get eaten by the real Gobblewonker.


	3. Explaination

**Gravity Falls Sharingan Chapter 3 or Editorial **

**Okay I've read the reviews and I'll explain the Sharingan for people who don't know. In fact I'll do these editorials for anyone who doesn't know anything about Naruto or Gravity Falls. Anyways the Sharingan is the Uchiha bloodline. It's activated through the despair of one person. Its ability is that it can copy the tiniest detail of every movement. It can also cast genjutsu and grows more powerful with every comma it gets. Once it has 3 it has fully matured however it can grow even more powerful if you kill your best friend. These eyes are called the Mangekyo Sharingan. The eyes change into very interesting shape like a star or a shuriken. Abilities: Amaterasu or the eternal black flame, Tsukuyomi the 3 day genjutsu that causes pain, Susanno the chakra of the uchiha's that take the form of a warrior, and so forth. In fact some eyes can give the user very interesting abilities. However the problem is that it give the person eternal darkness or blindness this is crippling since people need their sight. The only way to get the Mangekyo and keep your sight is for you or your siblings to give up their eyes for you. After that you've got the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And that's about it except if you want to learn more read the Naruto wiki.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm sorry but I'm not going to post the Head Hunters episode. I've been focusing on the Gideon episode so to make up with it here's Dipper vs Sherlock Holmes.

**Dipper was on top of the Mystery Shack roof fighting Sherlock Holmes. He still couldn't believe he was fighting him. Facing him Dipper revealed his Sharingan. Homes was surprised and said, "Well this just got interesting." Dipper got out a kitchen knife and wondered how it will go against a sword. He threw that thought out and clashed with him. Dipper dodged and attacked while quickly maneuvering between attacks to get closer to Holmes.**

**"****Ha. Stupid boy my skills with the sword are as sharp as my mind." Exclaimed Holmes said as he stabbed Dipper through the chest. He was shocked to see Dipper disappear in a puff of smoke. A second later he was punched in the face. Dipper was standing on the sign and in his left hand lightning was sparking. **

**"****Aright then let's see you counter this." Dipper said with a grin as he charged at Holmes. Holmes tried to dodge but the second he tried he felt a painful sensation of impalement and electricity while hearing "LIGHTNING BLADE!"**

**Dipper closed his left eye and pulled out while saying goodbye to Sherlock but not before sneezing. Holmes laughed at this, "Hah. Those cops were right you do sneeze like a little kitten." He laughed till he passed on. Dipper just smirked and thought to himself to let it pass this time.**

**"****Hey Mabel. This was great but I couldn't have done it without my sidekick." Said Dipper.**

**"****No offense Dipper I'm the hero you're the sidekick." Stated Mabel. **

**"****What no." "Actually yes." "Yeah I'm second fiddle to sweater wearing girl." "At least I'm not a huge nerd!" "Okay that was offensive and I'm gonna hey where are you going?!" "Catch me if you can Dipping Sauce!" "Hey get back here!"**

So yeah sorry if it's lazy but I'm focusing on the Gideon episode it will be great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys do you want to waste time you must be if you're reading my story. I know I said i would write every chapter with the episode unfortunately I'm lazy so there for to make up for it I'll put more effort in these chapters and make them at least long enough to satisfy you guys.**

Dipper and Mabel are watching TV. They like watching duck-tective woo hoo (Prize for anyone who gets it). The twins enjoyed it until a commercial came out.

_Have you ever wanted to know your future? Are you miserable? Well if you are you should see__Gideon. _ "Who's Gideon and what makes him so special." Asked Mabel._ He's a psychic. So never mess with those men of mystery and come to __Gideon __at his Tent of Telepathy. Learn about tomorrow today and here's some disclaimers._

"Wow. I'm like super curious now." Said Mabel. "Well stop being super curious." Said Stan, "that Gideon is a monster I should know."

**Flashback**

_Stan is parking his car then an RV came and blocked him. "Gideon." he said as he cursed underneath his breath._

**Flashback End**

"I think we should go and see that show." Said Dipper.

"I don't want anyone under my roof to be underneath gets to go under his roof." Stated Stan as he left to scam some poor sucker to give him money.

"Do tents have roofs?" asked Dipper. "Well we have found our loophole figuratively and literally wah wah." Said Mabel as she held a string with a hole.

At the Tent of Telepathy

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos went there and took there seats.

"Wow this is like the twin of the Shack. Look the even have someone like Soos." Dipper said as Soos looked hatefully at the worker.

Then the lights darkened as Dipper and Mabel were getting ready to see who this Gideon is. As soon as they saw I child they saw… a nine year old kid with over the top white hair and a baby blue tux (wow Stan's jealous of him. That guy need to get a girlfriend). Both of the twins were shocked at this and thought the same thing (you know my thought).

"Hello America. My name is Gideon Gleeful and I have a prediction. I predict you will all say ahh." Said Gideon as he turned around and gave everyone a cute look.

"Ahhh." Everyone said. "Weak." Said Dipper.

"Hit it Dad." Said Gideon.

_Oh I can see what others can't see. It ain't some sideshow trick it's a native ability. Where others are blind I'm futurely inclined. You too can see if you were lil ol me._

"Alright everyone rise up I can't do this without ya." Said Gideon as everyone rose up. "What how did he do that?" questioned Dipper as he also stood up. _You wish your son would call you more. __** "**_I'm going to leave everything to my cats_" _said the old lady._ Something tells me that you've been here before. _"What gave it away?" said Sheriff Blubs. _ I'll read your mind if I'm able something tells me your mind is Mabel _"How did he know?" asked Mabel with her Mabel sweater.

_So welcome all yea to the Tent of Telepathy and thanks for visiting little ol me._

Gideon then finished his song and looked extremely tired. Everyone was cheering and started to leave.

"Wow that kid is worse than our Grunkle Stan. No wonder he's jealous of him. But why does he keep his right eye closed?" Said Dipper. "Oh come on his dance moves were cute and would you look at his hair it's huge. Also he probably has something in his eye this town is a bit dusty." Said Mabel.

They left but not before Gideon seeing them and getting ready to see Mabel.

The next day Dipper and Mabel were relaxing. Dipper was using his Sharingan to read some codes in his journal and Mabel was upstairs.

"Hey Dipper. I managed to bedazzle my face." Said Mabel. "Doesn't that hurt?" questioned Dipper as he looked at her. Mabel looked at her brother and still was freaked out by his red 3 comma eye but still the fact that he questioned her is annoying.

"I'm underappreciated in my life." Said Mabel as the door was knocked.

"Somebody get the door!" yelled Stan.

"I got it!" Mabel said as she opened the door to see the midget I mean Gideon.

"Well if it isn't wittle ol you." Said Mabel.

"Yeah my song is catchy. But I would like to formally meet you. Since the show I've been curious and I want to say I'd like to get to know you." Said Gideon.

"WHO'S AT THE DOOR?!" yelled Stan.

"No one Grunkle Stan!" replied Mabel.

"Thanks how bout we go talk at my dressing room." Said Gideon.

Couple hours later.

"Guess who's back bro." said Mabel.

"Wow. What the heck you look like a small werewolf." Said Dipper.

"Well I was hanging out with Gideon my new friend." Mabel replied.

"I don't trust a kid who already as white hair." Dipper said.

"Ah. Dipper don't blame me you never want to do anything girly with me your always with Soos doing boy things." Mabel argued.

"What we've done plenty. I taught you that jutsu that creates rainbows and played ponies with you." Said Dipper.

"Actually the ponies were hell ponies." Said Mabel.

"Okay okay. Oh wait I have to meet Soos for exploding all useless merchandise." Dipper said as he left his sister.

'Boys. What can you do with them?' thought Mabel.

The next day.

"Wow Gideon. The view is beautiful good thing we brought our…" Mabel said.

"Opera glasses." The two friends said.

"Mabel when I looked down on all those people down there I feel like I'm king of them all. I guess that makes you my queen." Gideon said.

"What Gideon shut up." Laughed Mabel.

"I can't I'd like to ask you something." Said Gideon.

"Alright shoot." Said Mabel.

"Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" asked Gideon.

"Play date? Shopping date? Double date?" Mabel kept asking as Gideon nodded no.

"Just one date. That's all." Gideon said.

"Aren't you like nine?" asked Mabel. Gideon nodded yes.

"Aren't girls supposed to be cootie filled sacks of disgustingness at your age?" Asked Mabel.

"Well growing more famous every day you mature faster than others." Gideon said with a sad smile.

"Okay I'll go. It's just one date right." Said Mabel.

"Mabel Pines you have made me the most happiest boy in the world." Said Gideon.

"Are you sniffing my hair man?" asked Mabel

On that day

"It's not a date date more like being with a friend only alone doing an activity." Said Mabel.

"Uh Mabel guys don't work like that he's going to fall for you." Dipper said as he was watching Mabel's hands.

"Come on I'm not that lovable." Said Mabel before being beaten in her game.

"Hey no visual prowess in this game!" Mabel yelled as she saw her brother's Sharingan looking at her hands on the controller.

"Hey you never said I couldn't use this eye." Laughed Dipper. Then the door rang and as soon as it was opened a white stallion appeared as Gideon came in with it.

"A night of pleasure awaits my lady." Gideon said.

"Oh boy." Said Mabel.

At the restaurant

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here." Mabel said.

"Well people have a problem saying no to me especially with the power I have." Said Gideon.

"Oh hello Gideon the feet on the table what a wise choice." Said an overly accented French waiter.

"Excuse me what did we say about eye contact." Said Gideon.

"Of course sir." The waiter said as he left.

"Hey Gideon I was wondering what's with your right eye?" asked Mabel.

"Oh this well I'll show you soon enough." Said Gideon.

At the shack.

"Alright everyone what's with Mabel and Gideon in the Gravity Falls gossiper." Said Stan.

"Oh yeah the whole town is buzzing about her date with Gideon." Replied Wendy.

"What that tiny kid think he can think he can date my niece. Dipper go find her." Said Stan.

"I'm pretty sure that she'll dump Gideon." Said Dipper.

"Good. I'm heading to Bud Gleeful's house I'll see you in a few." Replied Stan.

**Due to laziness I won't show what happened over there and skip to Mabel's return from the second date. Ha you wanted to see more character development in my POV well deal with it.**

"I can't do it anymore. But you're his friend and friends have to do something. But you don't want to date him anymore." Mabel said.

"Mabel are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"No I'm not." Mabel said.

"Well look on the bright side at least you don't have to marry him." Dipper said.

"Good news Mabel you have to marry Gideon." Stan said.

"Yeesh you can feel the irony here." Dipper said.

"What why?" demanded Mabel.

"It's part of my deal with Bud and look at this new shirt. Whoa I am fat." Said Stan.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mabel screamed.

"Bodies change sweetie bodies' change." Stan said.

**Upstairs (Bite me if you hate this translations (sticks thumb nail in mouth and says uh while moving it out of mouth))**

"Mabel are you okay?" asked Dipper.

"Mabel's not here she's in sweater town." Said Mabel.

"Well can you come out of sweater town?" said Dipper. Mabel nodded no.

"Alright. How about this I'll talk to him and break up with him for you." Said Dipper.

"Really Dipper? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Mabel.

**And since I've be doing a lot LAZY TRANSITON TIME. The next scene is Gideon's power rage.**

"Dipper Pines you've made an enemy today." Said Gideon as his amulet glowed green.

**Everything around him started to float and crash into small pieces. His room looked destroyed not like Bella and Edward's bedroom during Breaking Dawn Hey Oh (Author holds up his hand for hi five and gets nothing. Author sits down and continues to write thinking about getting a life).**

"Gideon Charles Gleeful clean up your room this minute." Said Bud as he entered Gideon's room.

"I can erase you from existence old man!" yelled Gideon.

"Fair enough." Said Bud as he left.

"Dipper prepare yourself for my revenge." Gideon said looking at a picture of Mabel and Dipper and burning Dipper's side all the way to Mabel.

**The Next Day (seriously mind your business).**

The phone rang in the afternoon and caught the attention of Dipper.

"Hello Toby Determined of Gravity Falls gossiper." Said Toby.

"Oh hey man. Sorry for accusing you of murder of a wax figure last week." Apologized Dipper.

"Yeah still recovering from shock but your fine. Anyways I called to see if you'd seen anything unusual in this here town." Said Toby.

"Yes finally I've got notes and theories and when do you want to meet tonight's fine. Where oh hold on 412 Gopher Road gotcha." Said Dipper as he hanged up on Toby.

"There I got you your target now you have to pay up." Said Toby a piece of paper went flying towards him. "Scarlett Johansson's number bless you little Gideon." Toby said in joy. A shadow with a ridiculous hairdo then left the building for his Meeting.

**Later that night**

Dipper got at the address and looked to see a building. He went in and saw no one there except for boxes and a chair. He turned to leave but then the door slammed itself shut and then the lights went on. The chair turned around to show an evil smiling Gideon.

"Hey friend. Tell me how long you have been here. 2-3 weeks enjoy the town the scenery." Gideon said calmly.

"Look if this is about Mabel forget she's not into you." Said Dipper.

"LIAR!" said Gideon, "SHE WAS MY MOON IN THE SKY AND YOU TURNED HER!"

Dipper felt a push and was thrown across the room. He landed in some merchandise as he saw Gideon above him.

"Guess what boy I've got two more powers with me. Reading minds isn't my only talent." Gideon said as he opened his right eye.

"Wait but I thought you were a fa….." Dipper stopped his sentence to see what Gideon's secret was.

_Gideon had a Sharingan in his possession._

"You got that eye." Said Dipper.

"Oh so you heard about this well I'm surprised but you can't do anything about it!" laughed a maniacal Gideon.

"You're wrong." Dipper said revealing his Sharingan.

"What how could you unless you found the other one didn't you." Said Gideon surprised that another has found the other eye.

"Well Gideon this is turned into an interesting duel." Said Dipper.

"Indeed it has but now you have a bigger purpose now. Not only do I kill you for what you've done between Mabel and me but I'll have the other eye." Said Gideon.

"Can't let you do that. Now let's get to it." Said Dipper.

**"****MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!" Both users said as the started their duel.**

Now we interrupt this duel to bring you Mabel with her problems. Ha got you now. I'll write down the duel as soon as this section is done.

"Wendy have you ever breakup with a boy." Said Mabel.

"Oh yeah Jack, Nate, Blah, Blah, Blah…." Wendy drew on all her exes.

"Your right Wendy. Gideon deserves an honest breakup." Said Mabel leaving to where she thought Gideon was.

**Now back to the fight.**

Gideon was searching for Dipper when he heard "LIGHTNING BLADE" and saw Dipper charging at him with a lightning hand. Dipper was surprised when he saw his attack face right through Gideon. Gideon then grabbed him with his amulet and sucked him in the Kamui. Dipper fell down in the dimension and looked around. Kamui was rather strange dimension.

"Welcome boy to the Kamui dimension now let's continue. I want to fight you without phasing through since that's boring." Gideon said charging with his fist clutched. Dipper got in a stance and also charged. However whenever he attacks Gideon repels it with his amulet and punches him. However Dipper ripped it out and sent it to the real world.

"My amulet!" Gideon cried in despair before being punched in his face by Dipper. They continued their fight and Dipper was winning he countered whatever attack came.

"GOTCHA NOW TAKE THIS LIGHTNING BLADE!" Dipper cried as he charged.

"Well I'm out of here." Gideon said as he used Kamui to get out. Dipper missed and then collapsed his left eye started dripping blood but used Kamui to get out.

**In the real world**

"Hey Gideon how's it going?" Mabel said when she came in and saw Gideon there. But the closer she got the more she saw he was injured.

"My marshmallow!" he cried in joy.

"Gideon what happened to you?" Mabel ran as she saw him.

"Your brother attacked me he was umph!" Gideon yelped in surprise as Dipper came out of the dimension and tackled Gideon.

"Mabel he's lying he has a Sharingan just like me and has an amulet that lets him control everything around him." Stated Dipper as he jumped off him. Mabel was furious.

"That's it Gideon I wanted to tell you honestly that it's over between us. You lied to me and attacked my brother." She said as she threw Gideon's amulet to Dipper who was weary.

"Hah. Both of us are exhausted what are going to do now o my god." Dipper said before being tackled outside the window. They both tried to use Kamui but failed as both are exhausted and can't do it again. Dipper and Gideon screamed before they hit the floor before being caught by Mabel. Mabel set them down and turned to Gideon as he got up his right eye bleeding.

"Gideon I will never ever date you." Mabel said before throwing the amulet on the ground breaking it.

"No my powers. You two better look out once I recover this won't be the last you'll see Me." Said Gideon as he disappeared.

When they got home Stan was there. He told them how Gideon was plotting revenge against them and discarded that as nothing. They had some fun but Dipper had to recover for a while and rest.

**At Gideon's house**

Gideon was covered in bandages. He couldn't tell the cops not yet he still had planning to do.

"Even with your Sharingan boy I'll find a way to get you." Said Gideon as he closed Journal #2.

******Well that was my chapter. Hoped you liked it by the way I've decided to only add certain episodes one where something clever can happen so Rumble, Trickster, and Blandin will be there. Also except chapter 6 in a couple weeks or days depending. Anyways review and like this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people of I am back. I'm going to tell you all episodes that I'm going to since I feel I can work with it at the end of this chapter. Also if you want me to I can give Dipper a new pair of Sharingan eyes. If you say yes then you get the choice of whose eyes Itachi, Sasuke, or Madara. Anyways to the chapter.**

The mystery shack was doing its normal routine.

"Hey Mabel do you believe in the paranormal?" asked Dipper.

"I believe that you are paranoid." Said Mabel. 'And I thought I could teach you the elemental rasengan oh well' thought Dipper. He just sighed and quickly pushed Mabel of her seat and went on reading.

"Wendy Soos front and center." Said Stan.

"What's up boss?" asked Soos.

"I'm going out. You guys are cleaning everything right?" asked Stan.

"Of course sir." Soos said.

"Of course not." Said Wendy.

"Alright. No one destroy anything you hear." Said Stan.

"Hey guys I may or may not know a secret passage way to the roof." Said Wendy as she revealed a way to the roof.

"Uh I don't think we're allowed to do that." Said Soos.

"Oh well. You guy want to come Roof Time, Roof Time, Roof Time." Said Wendy.

"Roof Time, Roof Time, Roof Time." Said the twins.

When they got on the roof they noticed it was awesome and saw an ice box, chair, umbrella, and a bucket of pine cones. Dipper and Mabel saw Wendy pick up a pine cone throw it across the yard to hit a target. Both twins saw this and started chucking them too. However they proved to be too accurate and they destroyed the target into paper. Dipper looked at Wendy with embarrassment only to see her smiling.

"Hey nice job hi-five." Said Wendy. Dipper just looked at her with love in his eyes but didn't show it. He hi-fived her before hearing a honk. There was a car parked outside that called for Wendy.

"Oh there's my friends hey you won't tell Stan would you?" asked Wendy. Dipper just zipped his lips and threw the key.

"Kay. Later dorks." Wendy said as jumping down to the car and leaving.

"Okay later Wendy. Yeah good times." Said a flushed Dipper.

"Wow I don't need a special eye to know that you love her." Said Mabel.

"What no I think she's a cool girl and besides I'm sure she'll run if I show her my left eye also it's not like I think about her in my sleep." Said Dipper

Later at night

Dipper was staring at the ceiling.

"Oh crap." He said.

Play Gravity Falls Rap 2.0 before continuing

The next day

"RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON!" shouted Mabel. Music started to play as Mabel and Wendy started to dance. Dipper was standing behind them watching them with his Sharingan as he needed to exercise it.

"Hey Dipper why don't you join us." Said Wendy.

"He doesn't dance since the lamby incident." Said Mabel.

"NEVER TALK ABOUT THE LAMBY INCIDENT!" said Dipper.

"Dipper accidentally wore a lamb costume and had to performer in front of everyone." Said Mabel before feeling shocked in the arm. She glared at him as he hid a chidori behind his back. Then the clock rang.

"Hey look quitting time. I'm going to head out with my friends." Said Wendy.

"Hey Wendy maybe I…we can join you tonight." Said Dipper.

"I don't know my friends are intense how old are you guys?" asked Wendy.

"13 considered a teen." Said Dipper.

"Cool see you guys outside." Said Wendy.

"Wait but we're 12 did we age a year without knowing." Said Mabel.

"Hey we get to hang out with the cool guys and Wendy." Said Dipper.

"HA YOU LOVE HER LOVE, LOVE, and LOVE!" said Mabel before a silence seal was on her lips.

Outside

There were 5 teens holding the fat one upside down trying to get a jellybean in his stomach. The emo one was throwing it until another came and took his spot. They looked behind to see Wendy and two little kids.

"Wendy!" they shouted.

"Hey guys these are my work buddies Dipper and Mabel." Said Wendy.

"(Insert kiddie thing Mabel would do)." Said Mabel doing her action.

"She's not one for impressions unlike me." Said Dipper pointing at himself. Only a dust ball and awkward silence followed.

"Dude what's with your left eye?" asked one of them.

"Oh cut it left me with a scar but that's it." quickly stated Dipper.

"So uh Wendy are you babysitting or what?" said the emo.

"Please really. Anyways here are my friends Lee, Nate, Thompson, Tambry, and Robbie." Said Wendy, "Lee and Nate are the crazy ones, Thompson ate French toast with ketchup, mustard, and olives, Tambry our status girl, and Robbie you can figure out who he is."

"Yeah I spray painted the water tower." Said Robbie whipping his hair.

"Oh that muffin." Said Dipper.

"Actually it's a nuclear blast." Said Robbie while everyone looked at it.

"Pssh it does look like a muffin." Said Lee. Robbie just gave Dipper a death glare and received a sheepish grin.

"Alright after that we should go I've got special plans for tonight." Said Wendy.

Everyone then got in the car heading to their final destination (Muhahahahaha cough sorry). Dipper and Mabel were talking.

"Hey if you be quiet then I'll teach you your elemental rasengan." Said Dipper.

"Oh sure I don't want to embarrass you in front of you of your new GIRLFRIE…!" said Mabel before another silence seal was on her. Dipper then just lean back and relax.

At their destination.

"There it is the Dusk to Dawn store. It's been shut down for a very long time." Said Wendy as everyone looked at it at awe.

"Uh why isn't it open now bankruptcy or something." Said Dipper.

"How about murder kid." Said Nate.

"Wow this town has such a great background." Said Mabel with a dab of sarcasm.

"Really." Said Dipper.

"Yeah we are all gonna die. Chill out." Said Wendy.

Everyone climbed the fence but Mabel and Dipper used the body flicker to get across unnecessary but fast. Then when they got to the doors Robbie tried opening it.

"I think it's lock!" said Robbie as he pulled it.

"Hey let me try." Said Dipper.

"Oh sure I can't open it but I'm sure the little kid can do it." Said Robbie.

"Leave him alone he's just kid." Said Wendy. Dipper just looked sad but then decided to climb up the building, go through the vents, and go into the store. He had to open his Sharingan to see in the dark but when he opened it he saw a massive amount of chakra around them. However he sensed two signatures that looked sealed. Deciding as long as no one steps on them they are fine. The teens looked inside and were freaked out by the red dot in the dark until it left and Dipper appeared and opened the door. Once inside they just start partying (I write too much dialogue okay!). We now have Dipper and Wendy eating ice cream and watching the teens.

"Wow Dipper this is awesome I've never seen everyone like this. I thought you couldn't hang out with us but you guys are awesome. The boys are closer, Tambry looks up more often, and I'm sure Mabel's drugged." Said Wendy.

"Guys we need more ice." Said Lee.

"I got it." Said Dipper. When Dipper got it he saw a brain with eyes reaching for him he shut it. When he closed it he saw Robbie drop a coin near the sealed chakras. Everyone looked at it and saw the outlines of two bodies.

"Hey Nate I dare you to lay in it like a dead body." Said Lee.

"Hey guys how bout we don't we've done enough tonight." Said Dipper.

"Wow Doctor Fun Times just turned into Mr. Buzzkill." Said Robbie.

"Yeah he's right." Said Lee. All the teens agreed especially Wendy who looked embarrass to look at Dipper.

"Status update: Trapped in store with paranoid 8 year old kid." Said Tambry.

"I'm not 8 I'm 13! Said Dipper. However when he said that Nate laid down and then a massive amount of energy pushed them away. Robbie and Wendy ran to the door along with the other but it shut itself. Nate then saw a hand with lightning at it and a red dot as an eye. He looked closer and saw Dipper charging straight at him. He tried to dodge but Dipper was already in front of him and shouted "RAIKIRI" and penetrated his target. Nate heard a dripping sound and saw Dipper hit the chest of a monster made out of food and merchandise right behind Nate between his ribs and armpit. Everyone saw Dipper's left eye and saw his Sharingan. Wendy and Tambry quickly shook themselves after seeing a move like that and saw other monsters forming.

"Wendy you need to get everyone outside right now find my sister and she'll help you." Said Dipper holding his hand which was bleeding. Just then they saw Mabel floating in the air with no pupils.

**"****Welcome mortals to your home for all eternity." **said Mabel.

"Hey can you please let us go and we'll leave forever." Said Dipper.

**"****Alright you can go. Just kidding!" **said Mabel. They saw she was possessed and was unexpectedly charging a rasengan in her hand and was charging at Tambry. Dipper quickly countered it with a lightning blade. The jutsus clashed and ended at a tie with both of them pushed back. Dipper hit a shelf and it fell on him and Mabel just flew back a few meters.

**"****Now mortals now that your greatest fighter is gone I'll take you and use you forever." **Said Mabel.

"We don't need the kid we can stop you right here." Said Robbie trying to sound brave. His friends are somehow inspired and start fighting the possessed Mabel. Mabel simply repelled all their attacks and trapped Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate leaving Dipper, Wendy, and Robbie to fight her. Wendy quickly started to punch her but Mabel simply blocked her then kicked her across the room knocking her out. Robbie was, who was busy fighting the monsters, saw that and charged at Mabel with a pipe. Mabel then just grabbed Robbie by the throat and equipped herself with the pipe. She was about to stab him when a fist came out and hit her in the jaw. Dipper secretly uppercutted her then kicked her out of the way.

"Robbie listen to me I need you to grab Wendy and get out of her I got a plan." Said Dipper charging another chidori (lightning blade, chidori, and Raikiri are all the same thing). Robbie stumbled agreed grabbed an out cold Wendy and hid her within a shelf closing it.

'Okay let's see how each one was taken. They were all taken when fighting but what did they do before. Lee was sarcastically berating it, Thompson tried to play a game, Tambry texted, and Nate gave attitude. This makes no sense those are normal things teens do. Wait normal teens do that and I've read the journal saying ghost have a reason. These ghosts hate teenagers! Alright now that I know I'll use it.' Thought Dipper.

"Wait Ghost I've got something to say!" said Dipper as everything was circling around him like a tornado.

**"****What is it mortal?" **questioned Mabel.

"I'M NOT A TEENAGER!" said Dipper. Wendy woke up and saw she was in a cabinet with Robbie.

"Dude what happened here? I had the weirdest dream that we were fighting Mabel and Dipper had a weird red eye." Said Wendy.

"Actually that dream is real. The kid told me to get you out of here but we can't. I think the kid's gonna have to put down his sister." Said Robbie.

"Wait so you mean everything that happened is real so that means the guys are…" said Wendy as she started to sob.

Outside the ghost was shocked that this boy was capable to fight against it was a kid. This actually sent joy into it as it found someone not a teen. The ghost let go of Mabel to reveal an elderly couple.

"We are so sorry ear here lets bandage your left arm." Said the woman as she let some cloth and medicine treat his charred hand.

"Okay let's get this out of the way I am Ma and this Pa. We are an old couple who hate teenagers and trap them for all eternity." Said Ma.

"Back then we were a lovely couple that ran a good business. However those teens came in here and disrupted our peace. Our idea was to fully ban them but they rebelled with terrible music. It was so terrible that we suffered heart attacks and died. But unlike the other residents of Gravity Falls we can use chakra. Actually we were surprised that a youth like you was able to manipulate it and to also see the Sharingan. I take it you've trained your sister." Said Pa. Dipper nodded yes and closed his Sharingan eye.

"This was nice but can you let them go please. They're my friends is there anything I can do." Said Dipper.

"Well our chakra is fading so the seals will be released on your friends. But please do us a favor and wipe their memory and tell them something bad happened so they can never come here again. We would appreciate it very much." Said Ma. They started to glow and fade away. After they faded away Dipper rubbed his left arm as everyone came back to the real world. Mabel woke up feeling sick and the teens got in a group afraid of Mabel.

"GUYS WE HAVE TO GET RID OF MABEL SHE'S POSSESSED!" shouted Nate.

"What are they talking about?" said Mabel.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." Said Dipper.

"Everyone me and Mabel will explain everything." Said Dipper. Everyone then just overwhelmed him with questions. Dipper just said **"Tsukuyomi" **and sealed all their memories of what happened there. When they woke up all they remember Dipper hurting his arm and them getting sick on all the food. They all left and were none the wiser even though they were curious on Dipper and Mabel's injuries. Also Dipper explained how proud he was Mabel managed to use the rasengan even if she was possessed. Wendy also explained seeing something in there and said they should just hang out at the shack. Dipper felt really happy after hearing that and went to the shack for the next set of events.

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I've decided to that some episodes will be canon since I've got nothing to work with or with jutsu it won't be the same. So here is the list of episodes I'll do and the left out are canon: Double Dipper, Fight Fighters, Boyz Crazy, Land before Swine, Dreamscaperes, and Gideon Rises. Also if your episode didn't come here it was either filler, really funny, or I can't work with anything.**


	7. Sorry

**Hey guys sorry can't do the clone episode I have got serious writers block but hopefully you can read my other story and review that one I'm going to work with Fight Fighters if I can again sorry.**


	8. Chapter 7

**HAHAHA I lied. Welcome to chapter 7 of my story I hope you've enjoyed it anyways to the story. Also if you haven't read it yet please read Sacrifice I'd appreciate and if you want me to continue it please tell me.**

At the Mystery shack everything that happens at the beginning is canon expect the Dipper and Mabel there are shadow clones. Let's see what they're doing right now.

"Water style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" said Mabel. Dipper just stood there calmly and threw three explosives into the sharks. The sharks exploded and started raining down. However Dipper saw Mabel smiling and saw the drops turn into tiny sharks.

"You can see them all Broseph but you can't dodge them all." Said Mabel before seeing a log in his place. Mabel quickly grabbed her sword she got from that convenient store and swung in an arc in the air to hear a clang and seeing her brother move across the air. They clashed and countered their attacks then Dipper then just jumped back and started using hand signs. She quickly did the same and launched her attack.

"Water Style: Great Wave Jutsu!" said Mabel.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" yelled Dipper. Those attacks came together and made mist. Dipper then ran around, moved his knife over Mabel's throat, and said "It's over."

"Well you got me. Is what I'd normally." Said Mabel before turning into smoke.

"So you knew my sharingan would see your shadow and created a shadow clone to lure me into a vulnerable position." Said Dipper feeling a point in small of his back. Mabel just smiled but unfortunately didn't see Dipper's left eye change into the Mangekyo.

'I'm sorry sis.' Thought Dipper as he used a genjutsu to get out of his problem.

"That's it Dipper now let's continue." Said Mabel. Dipper just poked her in the forehead and said "Sorry Mabel next time come on let's get back to the shack our clones are almost out of chakra." Said Dipper. Mabel just huffed in frustration and got ready to dispel her clone. When they got back they dispelled the clones and got their memories. Dipper and Mabel just looked at the shack and smiled.

Later that night

Dipper put on a blazer, a loose red tie over a white shirt wearing jeans (get it I made him look like the nostalgia critic).

"Alright today is the night I get with Wendy." Said Dipper as he pulled out his plan. This plan held all the steps to getting Wendy into him.

"Hey why don't you just talk to her without a plan? You will be your enemy." Said Mabel.

"Sis you don't know all the variables that could happen and I just want to know a sure path into a girl's heart." Said Dipper.

"How about you just talk to her like a normal person. You know what do whatever I'm finally going to find people like me at this party." Said Mabel.

At the party

The party was at full swing and Stan was looking at his accomplishment.

"Man I can throw a party and to be even more devious you have to pay $15 to leave." Said Stan, "WE'RE TRAPPED HERE!" said someone.

Outside

"Hey Wendy this some party right?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah hey if the party gets awesome in there cover for me." Said Wendy.

Inside

"Man this party is exhausting. Whoa what a nice lizard." Said Mabel.

"Thanks my name is Grenda and this is Candy." Said the deep voiced girl as an Asian girl with forks on her fingers waved.

"Why do you have forks on your fingers?" Said Mabel.

"It can help the human body." Said Candy.

'I finally found my new friends.' Said Mabel.

"Alright dudes whoever has the most party in them gets the party crown." Said Soos.

"I'll take that crown." Said a girl in purple.

"Actually this is a competition." Said Soos.

"Please who has can challenge." Said the girl.

"Who's that?" said Mabel.

"Pacifica Northwest. The youngest of the richest family in Gravity Falls." Said Candy.

"Like I said who's gonna challenge me. Wrestler voice or fork girl don't make me laugh." Said Pacifica.

"Candy we will never have any friends." Said Grenda as she hugged him. Mabel looked sad and quickly used the flying rajin to get there (oh yeah I gave her that move).

"I accept that challenge Soos." Said Mabel. Grenda and Candy looked at her with surprise and happiness.

"Alright let the battle for the crown begin." Said Soos. Mabel then started to dance with all her might. Wendy saw this and decided to go inside.

"Hey Dipper I'm going to go in cover for me." Said Wendy.

"Yeah but…" said Dipper but he saw Wendy go inside and dance. He quickly looked at his list and very silently created a shadow clone to cover for him.

'Yes I'm in but wait the clone can't last long and I don't have enough chakra for the whole night. Wait I can create a paper clone then things will be much easier.' Thought Dipper.

Dipper went to the copy room copied himself and went to see himself.

"Oh my god it worked. Does my left eye really look like that. I think I'll give you the name I always wanted." Said Dipper.

"Tyrone." They both said.

"Alright me both now the plan." Said Tyrone.

"Yeah. Hey we aren't going to turn on each other like the others in the movies right?" Said Dipper.

"Dipper please I'm you I wouldn't do that. Besides you know water style so you can easily kill me." Said Tyrone.

"Alright anyways back to work you cover for me and I'll ask Wendy to dance." Said Dipper.

"Got ya." Said Tyrone.

Party

Dipper was walking into the crowd and saw Wendy however he saw Tyrone outside giving him a thumbs up. Dipper returned the gesture then walked up.

"Hey Wendy guess what I got someone to cover me at the stand." Said Dipper.

"Great now you can hang out with me and Robbie." Said Wendy.

"What?!" said Dipper.

"Robbie you remember Dipper from the Dusk2Dawn." Said Wendy.

"No hey Wendy I got a new guitar." Said Robbie as he pulled his guitar.

"Whoa cool." Said Wendy.

*Insert overactive fantasy here*

Dipper's walkie talkie rang.

"Hey man it's me we should probably plan something for Robbie." Said Tyrone.

At the copy room.

"Okay number 3 you know the plan take the bike and lure Robbie from the party." Said Dipper.

"Wait what if he catches me I'll be alone." Said #3.

"You can create a shadow clone." Said Dipper.

"Oh right alright lets do this!" said #3 as he did his shadow clone handsign.

Party

Pacifica just finished her song and looked smug.

"Top that sweaters." Said Pacifica.

"I will Soos give me the 80's most popular song!" said Mabel.

_Don't stop believing blah blah blah (I can't remember the rest of the lyrics)._

"I'm gonna do a flip." Said Mabel as she did one.

Dipper then came in and told Soos the news.

"Would the owner of a silver bike please go outside it is being stolen right now." Said Soos.

"What! No my bike!" said Robbie as he left.

"Huh I wonder who those guys are?" asked Dipper.

"Alright dudes let's take it slow now. Ladies and dudes now is your chance." Said Soos. A slow song started playing and everyone started to dance romantically.

"Whoa I love this song." Said Wendy. Mabel ran up to Dipper and told him something.

"Dipper now it's your chance." Said Mabel.

"Mabel I can't it's not part of my plan." Said Dipper.

"Dipper you could be a lot more like Kakashi and just do it." Said Mabel.

"Look I've got enough nightmares about Rin in my sleep from him and I am late all the time I have to do something that's more me or else I'll just become Kakashi and not Dipper." Said a sad Dipper.

"Dipper I'm sorry. It's just that you start acting like Kakashi I forget the old you." Said Mabel.

"I'm sorry too anyways enjoy the party I got to do something." Said Dipper.

In the attic

"Yeah I agree just asking her to the dance floor is a bad idea. It's a war zone. Stan, Robbie, and other things can ruin it." Said Tyrone.

"Right we need at least six more Dippers." Said Tyrone. So they created the Dippers and each one did their job perfectly.

"Okay everything is perfect now head over there and ask Wendy to dance." Said Tyrone.

"Got ya." Said Dipper.

Dipper ran down the floor to the hall and saw Wendy.

"Oh hey Wendy what's going on?" stuttered Dipper.

"Well I'm waiting for the bathroom." Said Wendy. Dipper quickly looked at his list and panicked.

"Hey Dipper if we were all on an island who would be the leader?" Said Wendy

"I don't know I'd choose legs. He's freaky but he'll help." Said Dipper.

"Speaking of freaky look at this. These are my three brothers and this is me[DA1] ." Said Wendy as she shown a picture.

"Wow. You did look like a freak." Said Dipper.

"Did?" said Wendy.

"Oh nothing it's just that my birthmark made me a freak until I hid it." Said Dipper.

"Birthmark now you gotta show me." Said Wendy

After that Dipper and Wendy just talked until Wendy had to use the bathroom. Dipper just smiled and was about to head to the dance floor before being stopped.

"Dude what the heck you're supposed to head over to the dance floor with Wendy now. Remember the plan." Said Tyrone. The other Dippers took out their plans and went over the steps.

"Wow am I really like that? Anyways guys I think we don't need the plan I could just talk to her like a normal person." Said Dipper. All the Dippers gasped in disbelief. They all looked angry and were walking towards him weird.

"Hey guys we promised not to turn on each other." Said Dipper.

"We all knew we were lying." Sad Tyrone as the clones dragged Dipper but not before being punched and kicked. When they got him they threw in a closet and sealed the door.

"Alright now that the original Dipper is out of the way I say I dance with Wendy since I've been here the longest." Said Tyrone. All the clones nodded in agreement.

"True. Counter point I should go since I've been a recent arrival." Said #10

"That's stupid." Said #5.

"You're stupid!" said #10. Those two started to fight until Tyrone said, "Hey guys if the exit was sealed what would you do." Said Tyrone.

"Use Kamui." They all said. The clones quickly realized it unsealed the door to see if Dipper was there only to not see him.

In the Kamui dimensions

"Okay on top of not resting during my training session and the shadow clones I can only use Kamui at least two more times." Said Dipper.

"Stop right there!" said someone. Dipper looked behind him and saw all the clones behind Tyrone.

"Man I can't get a break." Sighed Dipper. The clones then charged determined to get Dipper.

"Alright then if you have an army then Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" said Dipper summoning 9 of him. The clones surrounded Dipper then charged at the clones. Dipper then grabbed his kunai and leapt into battle to only clash with Tyrone.

At the party

"Alright dudes one more karaoke song and we'll give out the crown." Said Soos. Pacifica played a song and got mild applause. Then Mabel played I'm a distraction (play this song while reading this fight scene).

In the Kamui Dimension

All the Dippers were in a massive fight. The paper ones quickly turned on each other and Tyrone and the Original Dipper started fighting. Their kunai fight ended in a draw as they both knocked them out of their hands. A physical fight ended the same as each countered hits easily and strikes were pushed aside. Paper clones were starting to help Tyrone and were soon able to overwhelm Dipper.

"WATER STYLE: SPRIAL CANNON!" said Dipper as he flooded his area. Tyrone got away however the rest were taken down. Dipper once he rested up he used Kamui to get out. He appeared near the ceiling and fell down.

"Ah my arm. I just realized how much abuse my left arm has gone through." Said Dipper. As he got up he saw Tyrone holding a fire style sign. Dipper started a water style sign but they heard laughter outside and realized it was Wendy. Both of them went out to see their crush with Robbie laughing and enjoying themselves. Both Dippers looked at each other and sank down sad.

"Hey Dipper wanna go get a couple sodas on the roof?" Said Tyrone.

"Sure." Said Dipper.

"Alright dudes now for the party crown. Applause for Mabel." Said Soos. The crowd roared and Mabel's score was clear.  
"Now applause for Pacifica." Said Soos. It was half-.o hearted. Pacifica glared at everyone and everyone clapped to the point of a tie.

"A tie man this has never happened before." Said Soos. Pacifica quickly bribed someone to clap for her and won.

"We…we have a winner. The winner is Pacifica Northwest." Said Soos handing the crown for to her.

"Thank you please come to the after party on my parent's boat." Said Pacifica before being carried off.

"I understand if you guys want to leave." Said Mabel after getting off the stage.

"But we would miss our sleepover." Said Candy. Mabel looked confused.

"Yeah you're like awesome and true friends stick together." Said Grenda.

"You guys! Soos keep playing this is going all night." Said Mabel.

"Way ahead hambone." Said Soos. Music started playing as we got to Dipper.

"Hey Tyrone do you think we have a chance with Wendy I mean like she's 15 I'm 12." Said Dipper.

"I dunno hopefully and if not you can support her." Said Tyrone.

"You know Mabel was right I do get in my own way." Said Dipper.

"Literally." They both said. Anyways they did their cheers and sipped their sodas. It looked well until Tyrone started to die.

"Uh oh. Don't look now." Said Tyrone.

"Tyrone no!" said Dipper.

"It's okay I lasted longer than expected. Hey listen stop being a wuss around Wendy okay and talk to her like a normal person. For my sake." Said Tyrone as he melted away.

"Of course Tyrone that's a promise." Said Dipper as he jumped off the roof and near the door. Before he went in he took out his plan and burned it.

**And again sorry for lying but now I'll work on Fight Fighters. Also please review Sacrifice or else I'll never post another chapter ever again. Just kidding but anyways review and I hope to see you soon. **

[DA1]


	9. I'm back

**Hello people I know its been a while but know I have a new chapter just for you I've been working on it for you guys and hopeful it is good anyways let continue.**

"The Gravity Falls Arcade. The greatest place here. I learned everything I know from here." Said Soos.

The gang decided to visit the arcade for a while and right now Soos was showing Stan and Mabel the games while Dipper and Wendy were playing a game. Stan decided to do this since he thought Dipper and Mabel were getting hurt all the time as he usually saw Dipper and Mabel with bandages on the arms or band aids on the cheeks. Anyways Mabel and Soos were talking about games, Stan tried advertising the shack, and Dipper and Wendy were playing Fight Fighters.

"Oh hey look cutscene." Said Dipper.  
_"Doctor karate you killed my fater again!" said Rumble. "ARGH!" said . "You Take That Back!" shouted Rumble._

The pair then fought each other for over a minute and Dipper actual casted a genjutsu over his eyes so he could watch his friend's movements and know how to counter it. The results of it being Dipper the winner.

"Oh yeah I win!" said Dipper.

"What no you cheated." Said Wendy.

"You take that back!" said Dipper as he faked a bad japenese accent. They laughed and continued to play before Robbie the most emo guy you know.

"Hey Babe what's up? Hey listen I got into a band I'm lead guitar whatever." Said Robbie. Dipper just huffed in frustration.

"Yeah that's cool anyways Dipper just showed me this awesome game and we actually doing a round." Said Wendy.

"Hmm that seems cool hey champ how bout I try and you can do the next fight alright." Said Robbie slightly pushing Dipper out of the way.

"But we actually just started." Said Dipper scrathing the back of his head.

"Hey whoa kid I'm just trying to spend time with my girlfriend." Said Robbie. Dipper's mangekyo started to activate and everything seemed darker and colder. Robbie looked at him and he saw something red and black on the kid's closed eye.

"Okay Dipper you and me can play after this round okay." Said Wendy feeling scared for some reason. Dipper just nodded took out a small book and read. Wendy and Robbie started playing and during that Wendy told him that she was leaving tomorrow for camping but he wasn't paying attention as he was glaring at Dipper. Dipper glared back and even more intensly as he saw Robbie wrap his arm around Wendy's waist.

The Next Day

Everyone in the mystery shack were playing cards and Dipper was currently winning until Mabel laid down her hand. When she won everyone groaned except Dipper who saw her eye veins retract for some reason. Before he could they all heard a terrible noise Teenage Rock Music.

"Oh who could that be?" questioned Stan covering his ears.

"It could be that guy that's making weird eyes with Wendy." Said Soos.

"Well who's gonna talk to him?" said Stan fixing his hearing aid. Dipper, who was tired from training and solving the mysteries of Gravity Falls, decided to stop this.

"I'll take care of this." Said Dipper. Everyone was but Mabel was stunned since they never seen Dipper take lead in something. Outside Robbie was playing a bad song trying to get Wendy outside. He didn't see Dipper walk up to him and tell him Wendy was gone.

"You know she's gone camping with her family right." Said Dipper.

"Yeah. Wait what?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah she's gone maybe if you were a better boyfriend you would know that." Said Dipper whispering the part about the boyfriend.

"Hold did you just say something?!" questioned an angry Robbie.

"I just told you Wendy's with her family." Said Dipper as he walked away.

"Oh no kid! Don't think I don't know that you have the hots for my girlfriend." Said Robbie.

"Okay dude know you're speaking crazy why would I like her." Said Dippper trying to fake it.

"You can't fool me. Do you think Wendy is just dying to go out with a 12 year old give me a break." Said Robbie. Dipper actual had a kunai in his hand and was ready to scare him when Robbie pulled out his phone.

"You know what I'm going to call Wendy and see if she would go on a date with you right now." Said Robbie dialing Wendy's phone number.

"Wait don't!" pleaded Dipper.

"Or what you can't do anything I'm smarter, taller, faster, and stronger than you and I know martial arts." Said Robbie. Dipper acted on instinct and hit Robbie's iPhone out of his hand and hitting the ground breaking it.

"My phone!" said Robbie. Dipper was going to apolgize before Robbie kicked him across the yard. He got up and before he knew it Robbie hit him in the face and the gut before elbowing him in the back and throwing him. Dipper got up and did his own combo and hit Robbie in face, headbutting him, and kicking him in the gut. Robbie jumped up and got in a stance. Dipper was about to open his sharingan before hearing his Grunkle Stan.

"Hey you two I know a fight when I see one stay there." Said Stan as he went to go outside. Robbie quickly grabbed his stuff and said, "You me Circle Park 3:00. We finish this."

Dipper just huffed in frustration and had to ice his eye before seeing Stan out on the porch.

"Man where did he go? I was just going to call in some friends and take bets. The smart ones would bet on Skinny Jeans over there." Said Stan with a mouthful of popcorn. Dipper just sweat dropped after hearing that.

'Yeah I can hear you routing for me already.' thought Dipper.

Inside

Mabel was currently helping Dipper recover with some Medical Ninjutsu she learned from him and was currently examinig his sharingan in hopes finding a way to let Dipper turn it on and off.

"Hey Mabel I've been wondering what's with the veins near your eyes I hope I didn't hurt you to bad during the training session." Said Dipper. Mabel just sighed.

"No little brother I actually went to that place where you got your 'gift' and it gave me something called the Byakugan. I've been using it lately to study chakra and trying a new stlye of fighting. Also it helped me cheat on the game. Now let Doctor Mabel and her assitant Waddles take care of you." Said Mabel.

Dipper was shocked. His sister now had special eyes like him but unlike him and having one eye plus it permantly active she's completely mastered hers and can turn it on or off.

"Hey Dipper are you really going to fight Robbie I mean look what he did to you." Said Mabel.

"Mabel he caught me off guard. Next time I'll be ready plus I've got time to head to the arcade and enjoy myself for a little while." Said Dipper with a laugh.

"You know you should be more carefree I like it that way." Said Mabel.

"Please I think one carefree twin is enough." Said Dipper as he got upe to head to the arcade. Mabel went downstairs to see Stan on the table fixing something.

"So is Dipper heading to Circle Park to fight that Robbie kid." Said Stan. Mabel just told him no and said he was heading to the arcade.

"Why is Dipper afraid of this skinny jean wearing teen? A real man isn't afraid of anything." Said Stan.

"Um Grunkle Stan aren't you afraid of anything?" questioned Mabel.

"Me nothing. Anyways I'm gonna avoid the ladders right now." Said Stan as he was walking away.

"Oh man what's fear. I'm gonna go on a limb and say he fears heights that make sense." Said Mabel.

At the arcade.

"Dude are you just hiding out here like a wuss or are you going to face him in battle." Said Soos.

"Soos I'm going to fight him but I'll knock him out with one hit. Anyways I'm gonna go play Fight Fighters now." Said Dipper. When he left Soos he cursed himself he didn't know if he could fight Robbie before he left he checked his levels and he nearly cried out in fear. Robbie's chakra was so dark and cold plus Robbie actually broke his jaw when he punched him. Right now Dipper is the only one who could tell his power and feels like if Robbie learned more jutsu he might die.

**Well that is it I decided to split this into two chapters since hey I got time. Also tell once I'm done would you like a sequel of Dipper and Mabel (the shinobi version) fight the Gleeful Twins and if that idea doesn't give you a fanfic orgasm then I don't know what will anyways thank's for reading and review.**


	10. Adoption

Hey guys I'm back but today I am afraid to tell you that Gravity Falls Sharingan is now being discontinued. I know I'm sorry however I'm going to give you the summaries on all of them.

Fight Fighters: Same thing happens except Dipper fights rumble with Sharingan. Robbie and Dipper make a truce pact where they become friends.

Boyz Crazy: Dipper accidently gave Robbie the wrong recording of the message and made them break up. Robbie beats up Dipper and breaks their friendship. as he hasn't recovered from the rumble match. Mabel gets rid of her byakugan

Land before Swine: Nothing really different here just really love dinos

Dreamscapers: Dipper and Mabel battle Bill with Soos didn't go just leaving the twins with Bill. Dipper is not affected by the fact that Stan thinks he's weak as this really covers he and Mabel's work.

Gideon Rises: After the last chapter Gideon takes over the shack he tries to grab Dipper's eye as his Sharingan has evolved into the rinnegan and needs the other eye to complete his vision. He manages to take his eye after he makes the gnomes follow his command. Dipper distraught decided Gideon won and admits defeat. He goes back to the shrine for his original eye only to have his other removed and another set inserted. He gains the memories of Itachi Uchiha and finds out he is his reincarnation not Kakashi's and also finds out Mabel is Sasuke's. With eyes slowly recovering he leaves Gravity Falls in a blind state. Gideon tries to stop them seeing as they could possibly have #1. Mabel is taken hostage Gideon lost and Dipper sealed his Rinnegan eyes. After that canon ending.

Again I'm sorry and to make it up to you guys you can shift the story in any way you want. This is my gift to you if you want to complete in your own way then go ahead. I'm working on the sequel and here's a sneak peek.

**Wendy's POV**

I ran along with my friends to the Mystery Shack. It's been crazy who knew in 3 weeks it would be chaotic. It all started with Mabel and Dipper's disappearance along with Stan's. We searched for a day before sudden explosions came and we investigated. We saw two kids we thought they were the twins except they glowed with a green aura and had white hair. I looked at them and saw it was Dipper and Mabel but not them. Before leaving I saw them create a dragon and froze everything around us. Tambry and Thompson were knocked out and had to be given through medical attention. After that war happened my dad sand two of my brothers died at the hands of them and I swear I'm going to kill them. Right now the Gravity Falls is counted as no man's land as the police force is broken and any type of resistance either destroyed or doing very little. The military have cut off the routes to leave and are waiting out the DEITIES that is what we are calling them. Also Robbie and Nate managed to get us to join a resistance and we've actually managed to get trained. Right now the Deities are controlling any poor soul to join their ranks. Anyways today is the day we attack them we have built up our forces also not to sound bad but while we trained I got back with Robbie (small note). However don't have enough time to think about it. It's time for battle.

**3****rd****POV**

"Everyone today is the day we fight to reclaim our town from the Deities. Our beloved police force is in ruins and the military has cut us off from the world like a tumor. But today we will avenge everyone who has died for our cause or for a being an innocent caught in the crossfire." Said the leader. In Wendy's the Pines family flashed in her mind. The leader finished his speech and then stopped as he saw their enemy in front of them.

"You fools give up." Said the white haired female. Everyone just froze feeling the evil intention of that. Wendy and the others felt like the two Deities were looking at them. Then suddenly everyone charged at the enemy. The two villains then suddenly unleashed their armies and the amount of soldiers is: 3,945. While the resistance had: 689 men and women. The battle lasted a long time and lots of blood was spilt. The teens stood side by side fighting waves of enemies.

"Thompson I need some ammo!" said Robbie. Thompson complied. Meanwhile Tambry and Wendy kept blasting away ever enemy with their shotguns. The enemy slowly left but now only the teens are left fighting as everyone retreated and they promised to find them some time. They were captured and brought before them.

"Yes sis they do look like the friends of our imposters. Shall I kill them?" said the brother.

"No foolish little brother we can't kill them. You know what never mind go ahead and do it." Said the girl. Wendy pondered at the thought of escape but she believed there was no way Thompson has a broken leg, Nate was horribly beaten up, Lee equal bad, Tambry got off with small cuts and scratches. However Robbie looked the worse he wasn't hurt like Lee or Thompson but he looked broken as he knows this is our last moment.

"Before you kill us tell us what's your real names?" Said Robbie in a hushed tone. The girl picked up his face before lifting us up with her mind. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Well our names will shock you since you know the imposter's real names. But I will give you the pleasure of knowing." Said the girl. The group looked at her with awe and wonder as they might be the only ones to know this.

"My name is Mabel Gleeful and this is my brother Dipper Gleeful." She said. Everyone was either horrified or shocked to know this. Wendy was both as well as Robbie. Their minds couldn't handle it how could Dipper and Mabel Pines be these monsters. While they contemplated the new information Dipper G. knocked them down and created four more arms for himself and grabbed their chests. They felt their wills crumble, memories fade, strength being sapped, and see the light fade from each other's eyes Dipper G. was sucking out their souls and making them their slaves.

"You are the most impressive bunch my brother is having a bit of trouble taking your souls. However it is not impossible we will have you in our ranks." Said Mabel G. Wendy and the others thought it was the end before seeing several projectiles land near Dipper G. and explode. Dipper G. was blown back and the teens felt their strength come back. Mabel G. tried to grab them before being kicked back by another girl with a black cloak and red clouds on it. Dipper G. got them and proceeded to take their souls again before another arm grabbed four of them and had black flames come out to make a barrier and two more were grabbed by an unknown figure.

"DAMN YOU WHY CAN'T YOU DIE!" yelled Mabel G. getting up.

"Because your plan had one flaw one mistake." Said a male voice. Wendy looked and saw a boy in the same cloak as the girl.

"The flaw is us." Said the figure. Robbie looked at the figure and saw two tri shuriken pattern on the eyes.

"Mabel good plan." Said the figure.

"Awesome executing it Dipper." Said Mabel.

"Hey and don't forget your Grunkle Stan." Said Stan.

Wendy and the gang gasped. Their rescuers were none other than the Pines family. Dipper managed to get Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate. Stan appeared to have Wendy and Robbie.

"You guys are awesome and if you don't mind we would like to take it from here." Said Dipper putting them down and starting to make hand signs.

"Mabel yeah don't worry Grunkle Stan will heal you just hurry up and get out of here." Said Mabel clearly making hand signs too.

Dipper and Mabel G. just stood there and charged their attacks.

**"****Twin Technique Fire Wind Style: INFERNO HURRICANE!" Dipper and Mabel P. used.**

**"****Twin Technique Energy Style: COMBUSTION CANNON!" Dipper and Mabel G. used.**

Again thanks for reading this I hope you enjoy and again Gravity Falls Sharingan is now in your hands I hope someone would complete for me in your own way possible and tell me does the sequel to it seem good to you right now.


	11. News

Hey guys listen this isn't a new chapter but an update. This story has official been adopted. u/3916495/ has adopted my story and should have it out by next week. Also I've also adopted something. It's u/3916495/ quest for series. So just follow this link somewhere next week. And just to be sure: this story has a new owner and I will release a new story within the month.


End file.
